Secrets of the Moon
by KamiQueen
Summary: Everybody thinks that he is a carefree,stupid kid. But what if this is not true? New enemies appear, secrets are discovered in and you have to save the world again,but now everything is in one person's hands.Whether what he will do? How he decides?
1. Chapter 1

Naufi: "This is the first story so do not be harsh with me if you can."

Haruka: "The following takes place after Rai has been chosen the shoku warrior."

Nyufi: "Haruka!"

Haruka: "Yes! Nam own Xiaolin Showdown or NYUFIG's own but in the weird guy dressed in black!"

NYUFIG: "Thanks for Haruka! Start the story!"

Onlookers-view-morning 2:00 -

The Xiaolin Temple courtyard of the moon shine ablaze, you could not only hear the crickets chirr else. Everyone was sleeping peacefully, in any event, except for one people. He quietly walked to the yard, his figure hide in the dark. But the moon's light pointed to and revealed him. He was Raimundo Pedrosa are indeed the wind dragon, a big joker, who jokes about everything you try to do it. At least, so people knew him as such ... they saw ... but what if it's not the real Raimundo? What if the true wind dragon is not like that ? If the smiling faces and carefree is hiding behind something else? When the young warrior looked at the moon and his eyes burst into tears. A emerald eyes filled with celestial bodies could be seen not only more pain, loneliness, sadness ... Raimundo then raised his right arm and eliminated all traces of tears. Sniffed a bit, today was his 17th birthday ... but no one knew that and he was happy for it.

¤ Why the time being remain my secret ¤

A couple of minutes he stood still, staring at the moon. Then, when a cool breeze hit five and creepy, he decided to lie down and go back to church Nevertheless, he didn't know that watching him in the distance a figure hiding in the dark. The figure is a malicious smile curved his lips and said "I finally found you. Get ready because soon I will come for you ... Kamiyo."

NYUFIG: "Huhu! Finally! Finished the first chapter!"

Haruka: Why called the figure Raimundo Kamiyo? "

NYUFIG "Susss! You'll find out if you read the other chapters! But it will be possible only if I get at least 10 review!"

Haruka: "So, hurry up! It comes to know what will happen to Rai and suffering from hunger should be a reviews!"


	2. The New Shen Gong Wu

Nyufi: "Ok ..." -Sigh- "Maybe I was not even reviews but because Haruka my brain goes with that," When it comes to the new chapter? "Or" Come on Nyufi! Hurry up, I can't wait! "I hardly slept in pursuing the historical 2-3 hours! This girl is not in her mouth! Pfff ... So now I am forced to write. ... Anyway I hope you will enjoy! HARUKA NOW BECOME A BIG MOUTH! "

Haruka: "Okay, okay just not screaming only in my ears and do not say such things about me!"

Nyufi: "Haruka!"

Haruka: "Yes ma'am!" Big-air "Nyufi should not own Xiaolin Showdown or the players but her own weird guy appeared in the previous chapter and the Sicciros and Hollows!"

Nyufi: "Haruka in the end should not have to tell!"

-In the previous chapter-

Sniffed a bit, today was his 17th birthday ... but no one knew that and he was happy for it. A couple of minutes he stood still, staring at the moon. Then, when a cool breeze hit five and creepy, he decided to lie down and go back to church Nevertheless, he didn't know that watching him in the distance a figure hiding in the dark. The figure is a malicious smile curved his lips and said "I finally found you. Get ready because soon I will come for you ... Kamiyo."

-Normal Pow-8:00, Xiaolin temple

Penetrated through the windows of the church in the warm sun rays. Life slowly began to wake up. Today was agusztus 21.-e. This is an average for all days. Everyone, except for a certain wind dragon. This day meant nothing to him. Today was his birthday, and reassured that no one knew that it (at least so he thought). For his birthday is not exactly a joyful thing symbolized. When he woke up remembered the bright silver moon every night that it looked as if his life would see him. Maybe it was. Gently closed his eyes and then suddenly when he opened a terrible cold feeling went through his body. He is simply trying to pass and deleted it, and quickly donned the robes of training, then ran from the room.

Raimundo-aspect-

Raimundo walked toward the dining room and when I think about the past.

"Oh, my ... It was terrible to the north. ... I just ... I could hardly sleep that day I could only think of ... .. 14 years ago this day, the point of my life has changed ... and .. and ... I was just there, just looking at it and generally what happens ... .. you did not even move ... I knew if I would have been stronger if-then ... .. then maybe ... maybe saved volnaőket. All. WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL MY FAULT! "

"Hey Rai!" Raimundo suddenly lifted his head to the sound of a cowboy. The Texan smiled and looked at his Brazilian friend.

"Hey partner, that is-that?" Usually around noon, we usually try to rout out your bed. " Clay looked at Rai with a smile.

"Of course. They do not know what day it is today." - Thought the Brazilian. "Ahh. Nothing interesting just wanted to quickly get up to or above megtudjalak joke but because I fear that the plan went up in smoke." Rai said, then added with a grin, "But hey: Do not worry I'll think of something else!..YOU."

"Ah-ah Raimundo if something is corrupt in a great mood this I swear to better hit you, shopkeeper who sample it was the Gypsies who had just stolen from her milk!" Clay, "said a very sarcastic tone.

"Okay, Okay, now I will not kidding you. Although I would be curious to pick from this parable of the gypsy." Rai said mosolyagva slightly.

"Rai okay?" Clay and he said it was surprised by the Brazilian. His friend looked at him and gently asked, "do you know what you mean?"

Clay looked at him a bit and then said thoughtfully, "Rai acting strangely lately, viccelődc no, or very reclusive, and now when I told that you are not kidding, I accepted smoothly. A little nor protested. Why is that?" Are you having right? "

The wind dragon warrior companion stared in disbelief. Would have thought that anyone notices the change in behavior.

"Ah, Clay, therefore, should not have to worry about. You know, there are many things that happened to me lately. Just a little thinking about aa happened. You understand me, right?" - Said the young warrior shoku.

"Oh. Yes Rai. I think you're right, but if you push your heart say something to me. You can count on me to, right?"

"Yes, Clay. I think. Do not worry. If there is something you know first. - Raimundo said calmly, but confidently.

"Okay. But I do not think just because you come to talk." Come and eat. " , Said the cowboy.

"Good. Thanks Clay." - Said with a smile the young dragon wind while he sat at the table and took a slice of toast.

-Plain view-

Barely a minute later, Rai sat down and began to eat Omi and Kimiko have emerged. When they saw that Raimundo and Clay have eaten they hurried to the table, sat down and began to eat. Omi bought two mangos and Kimiko a couple of pancakes.

After swallowing a tiny bit of pancakes Kimiko said, "Hey, that so early that Rai or above?"

"Nothing serious, just before I went out to breakfast and when I came here, I met with Clay-out, talked, then sat down to eat.

"Oh. It's okay." "Said Kim

Then Dojo slipped suddenly into the room, jumped straight to the top of the table in the middle of the pancakes and said, "Hey kids, I have an active shen gong wu, and even add to the strength of ten words, we must hurry."

"Okay, Dojo, but next time when you can not jump into the middle of the pancakes." Kimiko, "he said with disgust on his face.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Get it before the shen gong wu is one of the clutches of the place!" Omi exclaimed, jumping on the table.

"Hey, Dojo, where you also have the shen gong wu?" He asked the cowboy.

"In Brazil, even in Rio!" Dojo, "said a statement by the wind, and this dragon is completely numb.

"Ohh!But this is my Raimundo friend's home! Tell me glad because you can back home?"asked Omi,with an annoyingly cheerful voice .

"Aha. Of course." Rai, said the false joy in his voice, really didn't want to go back to Rio, but no one noticed.

"Well then, let's go!" Dojo, "he said while waiting for a giant proportions and has become the dragons climbing him.

-Somewhere in the sky, running toward the Rio-

-Plain view-

The Dojo Xiaolin dragons flying back approached Riot. When Kimiko asked, "Do Dojo. Shen gong wu What's new?"

Omi opened the roll while Dojo said, "This is the Lightning Raper wo shen gong. This is a very valuable and dangerous shen gong wu."

"This says that only selected the so-called" Prince of Lightning "or" Son of the Moon "and if you can manage with that user the wrong hands will mean the end of the world." Omi, a sentence is a very solemn voice.

"These are selected according to a boy?" He asked Clay.

"It seems my dear friend, only one MAN worthy enough to be a high rank!" Omi, said the man and the MELT is highlighted.

Omi Kimiko's head but did not notice the flames of anger and clenched his hands well to cut the head bald monk.

"Little buddy you better watch what you say to a girl before." Clay whispered the small-cheese ball who was still dazed by Kimiko"s hit.

"Dojo you can decide who the" Prince of Lightning? "Kimiko said, while the boys ignored her fingers pointed to the" Prince of Lightning 'words.

"Well, the" Prince of Lightning 'identity is unknown, but there is a prophecy that tells of him. When we returned to the church and Master Fung tells us, "said a high-flying dragon .

Then the monks starting to talk again, but it is not one of them noticed that their leader during the trip said not a word. Raimundo just looking at the upcoming Brazilian countryside and although not shown, but very worried.

Brazil is a hill not far from them is a shadowy figure watching the Xiaolin Warriors, but they are only one getting to focus truly. As he watched the young Brazilian boy luscious smile appeard on his face and licked his lips in the dark and then said, "Get ready boy, because I will go and get you. You will be mine."

-  
Nyufi: "Okay, the second chapter is done and it is now much longer than the previous one!"

"Haruka:" Do not forget to review!"

Nyufi: "Anyway, the next chapter will be very exciting! The mysterious figure who is always watching out Rai normal level on!"

Haruka: "Who Is He? What he what to Rai want? Why call him Kamiyo?

Nyufi: "Well. If you read the next chapter might give you answers to these questions!"

Haruka," Then I will surely not miss it! "

Nyufi: "Good, too!" "You know what's coming now?"

Haruka: "Yeah!"

Nyufi: "Then ..."

Nyufi & Haruka: "Bye-bye, and do not forget to review!


	3. The first phase

Nyufi: "Okay here is the 3th chapter!"

Haruka: "And now it will be so exciting! Finally shows up in the weird guy who always follows Rai and learn a little about that, how Clay feel about Rai!"

Nyufi: "Haruka shut up and says the legal informations!"

Haruka: "Okay, okay!" - Big air - "Nyufi not own the Xiaolin Showdown or the actors, but her own the weird guy with a black dress and Sicciros and Hollows !"

NYUFIG: "Haruka how many times I say it, do not tell that to the end!"

Haruka: "Sorry."

- In the previous chapter -

Raimundo just looking at the upcoming Brazilian countryside and although not shown, but very worried.

Brazil is a hill not far from them is a shadowy figure watching the Xiaolin Warriors, but they are only one getting to focus truly. As he watched the young Brazilian boy luscious smile appeard on his face and licked his lips in the dark and then said :

"Get ready boy, because I will go and get you. You will be mine."

- Brazil, Rio - - Normal pow -

The Xiaolin warriors arrived in Rio, but that's not exactly a "good" part. Everywhere in ragged clothes ran many of the people still had no shoes. Raimundo put up his hood quickly. The dragons can only stare at the surrounding environment and one of them dared to speak.

"Well, it's just horrible! How can they live like this?" - Kimiko said suddenly.

"You know Kim is not everyone is as good a line as you." - Rai said indifferently.

"This is it, what do you mean?" - Exclaimed angrily to the fire dragon.

"It is like I said." Rai replied, still keeping a neutral tone.

"Oh come on Rai! Lest I say that not everything you got what you wanted! I think your parents jump all of your small squeak and you being served! For sure you were a pampered little upstart from this and I know that even now are!" - Kimiko shouted, emphasizing each syllable writes. Raimundo feeling as if I had stabbed in is back with a knife.

"Oh really? "Tell how you know this? Tell me, you know anything other than my name?"

"Yes!" A lot of things! "

"Then tell me one example!"

"For example, you are a jerk!"

"Something concrete!"

"Right!" Hmm .. I ... .. for example .. umm ... well ... "

"You see! You don't know anything about me!"

"But just because you do not talk about yourself!"

"And whose fault is it? Maybe mine? You talked about yourself all the time! You never askd me about my life or my family! "

"Maybe, but you do not know anything about me or the others!"

"Really?" If you think you do try! Ask something! "

"Right!" Umm ... .. What do you call my mother? "

"Hikari Tohomiko and you kept complaining about she in relation to home and never calls or five times a month if you send a message to the many already! Your parents heap you with gifts but you are constantly say that gifts need not only want to spend a weekend with your parents!"

Rai was stopped here and watched with amazement as Kimiko and then continued:

"Clay's parents are divorced but the relationship is good, his mother lives with his lil sister Jessy, but Jessy and Clay still hope that their parents get together again. Omi orphans but firmly believe that one day he will find his family, it becomes Grandmaster Xiaolin and he will be the greatest fighter on earth! "

Rai waited a minute and then took a deep breath and continued: "Anyway, where is the Shen Gong Wu Dojo? I really want to go back to temple and forget everything that happened. "

"Okay, just wait a minute." - Dojo smattering in the air - "it is! In the building!"

"Oh, no." Raimundo said, with fear in his voice.

"Raimundo my friend why said," Oh no "

"Omi the reason is because it is the Mowers's headquarters."

"Who are the Mowers?" - Kimiko said.

An old man suddenly appeared next to Clay, and haunted the Xiaolins then said that : "Our young people want to know about the Mowers?"

"YES!" - All at once replied, Raimundo apart because he already knew who they were.

"A little money ... or something else - then looked at Kimiko and Rai or (who knows which one?) - Happy to tell you"

"We won't need an old man." - The wind dragon replied reproachfully.

"But how do you know this boy?" Maybe you've heard about them? "

"I grew up around old. I know all about what happens here." - Rai said menacingly.

"Rai you grew up here?" - Kim said - "But why don't you tell us?"

"Because you don't asked me, but it's not important now. The point is that the Mowers Brazil feared gangsters. They'll kill anyone who dares to stand their way. During my life I have had the pleasure of getting to know them." - Replied coldly.

"Say Raimundo if these people are really that bad why was pleasure of getting to-"

"Sarcasm Omi." - Monte Clay

"Ohh"

"Yeah, but how do we get in there?" - Kimiko said.

"Umm ... guys?. Where's Raimundo?" - Dojo spoke up suddenly. Everyone looked around, but nowhere to be seen Rai.

Omi then suddenly exclaimed: "He is there!"

Omi pointed to the large building where the shen gong wu felt by Dojo.

"What's he doing there?" - Kimiko said, raising his voice.

"I do not know, but I think we should go and see!" - Clay said.

- Rai pow -

... It's already starting to annoy my mother ... will be better if I go alone, and acquires the shen gong wu. I turned my back to the others and headed towards the headquarters of the Mowers. Once I got there I saw that freakin ugly guy in the door and he watching me while licking his lips. When I stopped he smiled at me and said:

"Hello beautiful. You are a really cute boy. Don't you want remove your hood and play with me a little bit?"

"No, but you don't want to let me in?" - I said a really seductive voice.

"You know, if you remove that hood and give me a kiss, I think about it." - Said the man, while picked up my state and looked into my eyes.

"And you know who I am?" - I told him in an incredibly seductive voice.

"No. But I assume that you tell me." - The guy said while stroking my state with his thumb and looked at me with sensual eyes.

"My name is Sky." - I said while I looked very confident that man who stay front me.

"Ho-how?" That's impossible! " - Stood up while the guy let go of the state.

"Prove it?" - I said when I took a couple contact lens from my eyes. When he looked into my eyes he saw that sparkle in them thousands of lightning.

Frightened came back and said, "Please forgive me Sir Sky. You already allow." - "The man said, bowing. Meanwhile, I back the contact lens in to my eyes.

"Okay, forgive, but my friends can come with me. Do you understand? - Spoken in a very threatening tone.

"Yes Sir Sky." - Said of the terrible fear of the sound guy just wanted to say to others that might come in I saw that you guys ran towards.

- Clay's view -

I've almost got there Rai when he turned, smiled and waved at us and said, "Come on! We can come."

"How's that?" - Kimiko asked.

"I made that guy, to let us down." Raimundo said, still smiling.

"Okay! Rai If you have already arranged for us to go and get it in the wu before the heylins make it on their hands" - Dojo said.

"Then you go inside." - Rai said while entering the building. We also went after Raimundo.

The corridors televoltak writing, they are written in a language I do not know. A couple of minutes later we reached a large door which was painted with two scythes. Both of us were such as punctuation marks in the hallway. One of the mower handle was red, the other is blue. The scythe was the one with red handles that looked as though the darkness would take around a blue handle and it's like holy lightning and thousands of lighiting would be whole thing was incredible.

A moment later the door suddenly opened and a tall brown-haired guy appeared. He smiled when he looked at us and came closer, and then did something that makes us all jaw dropped. HE HUGGED RAIMUNDO AND KISSED HIM IN HIS CHEEK!

"Sky! How have grown! But long ago I saw you. How long has he had?" How old are you? "How do you feel?" Why are you here? "

"Okay. To answer your questions: More than 6 years. Just today, the 17th. Thanks for good. And in order to obtain an object. Can you help me?"

"Of course, my darling Sky. I'll help you." - The man said with a smile - "And ... what would be the object?"

"Do you remember that cross in my old room was on the wall of a small silver cross blue patterns?"

"Sure. You would like to receive?"

"Yes."

"Okay, but first your little friends go out."

"Okay." - Rai turn to us and then said, "You guys go uot a little bit, should you go, is not it?"

"Rai you're crazy!" - I called it - "a gangster's headquarters want to be alone?" - Then crashed completely, I simply can't stand to watch that crazy love of my life in a mafia gangster boss left alone and, moreover, this guy could even hugged and kissed him.

"Listen to me. I can addressed this. Max a half hours and I am doing, just wait it out."

"But Rai -" - just wanted to say, but Dojo interrupted. "If you really think Rai, do you can do this we leave you to find out."

"Okay. But let me know immediately if something to me-us."

"Okay Clay. I got it." Then we had to go out of the room. I reluctantly went out. I could not do anything just to think that what he was doing inside Rai. Then one of the gangster spoke and said:

"While Drake is out with your little friend we can go in the game room. We have a location nearby.

- Rai pow -

After the others went out there in the room I turned to Drake and I saw he smiling at me.

"Drake Well. Why did everyone left the room?"

"We have to talk."

"And ... what?"

"The subject that you want and about how much I missed you." - said Drake and strongly embraced me himself.

"Really?"

"Really baby."

"Then... just give me what I asked for, and then maybe play a little bit."

"You know, that I'd give the whole world for you. Here. Take it. Here it is." - said Drake while gave the shen gong wu in my hands.

"Thank you. Say, this would be my birthday gift?"

"It's not all ..." He looked into my eyes and that said: "The real gift to come." Then he knelt down on one knee, pulled out a small box and gave me.

"Sky Kamiya Miyagusuku." - Said while the small box and opened it revealing a diamond ring in it - "will you marry me?"

"NO." - I said quickly and Drake fell back in surprise.

"Oh come on! You say that every time!"

"The last time when you proposed to me when I was 11 years before I go to the Traveling Circus."

"But Sky-" "No Drake! Every time we meet you ask for my hand.'ve Passed the age of 6. 6 YEARS! Why can't you just get over on me?"

'Cause you're the love of my life! Why fight the light, which leads out of the darkness of the sun! And I will never abandon you! Until then try not until you come to me! "

"You can try forever." - I said when I stepped out the door. Once I was exposed to something in my leg, I fell on my back and then felt something hard to push my chest . I opened my eyes and saw that who lies to me, is none other than Clay.

- Clay's view -

I ran as fast as I could. I just can not believe that I was able to be left alone with my Rai such a big gay pervert!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flashback -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

On the jets of the room we were when we see that a group of gangsters in a crowd around the table. I went over to see what they're doing, but when I got there I heard the thugs talking about a guy named Sky.

"I say to you, try the boss sure as heckfire to floor Sky!"

"The 1000%!"

"Aha! Otherwise he would not want to try and why it would have sent us out?"

"I agree. I think it will ask for his hand again!"

"Haha .. That one is for sure!"

"But Sky does not give himself an easy! You know, everyone has asked that the headquarters of the german hand and everyone was saying."

"Maybe the boss is, therefore, makes it so much! Did you see how much he touched?"

"I'm not surprised. Skyt After all, none of us have seen the last 6 years."

"Yeah, but even then it was all so far!"

"And look at he now! He was so sexy, it has been painful to watch!"

"But just so painful because he can't be ours!"

"Sorry guys, but who is he always spoke of the Sky?" - I asked quickly.

"Do not tell me that you do not know!"

"But I do not know!"

"Sky is a super sexy brown-haired, emerald green-eyed, swarthy-skinned guy with whom you came!"

"What miracle? Rai is would be Sky?"

"Yeah. I know his new name that Raimundo Pedrosa."

"I ... I do not understand. Wait a minute! How You understand that it is" try the boss sure as heckfire to floor " ?"

"It is like I said. The boss in love with Sky and we believe that he trying to sleep with him."

"I MEAN, HE WANT TO SEX WITH HIM?"

"Just like everybody else."

"Ahan. Everyone here is absolutely there for Sky."

"Hey buddy, if you like Sky, it would be better if you go and see what it is. We are slowly four hours inside the Drake."

"That's more than enough time for Drake that fucked someone."

"You better hurry up."

I did not have more immediately started running the room where I knew that there is Rai.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- End of flashback -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When I got to the room I saw that the door opens and someone quit it but I couldn't stop myself and I went to the person who opened the door.

When I opened my eyes swooned. Raimundo namely Sky was lying under me. The brown skin glistening in the light, the luminous red lips, that I heard a faint moan and soft abansoned his mouth and then gently opened his eyes when I saw the beautiful emerald-colored celestial bodies. More specifically, it was as if thousands of tiny lightning sparkle in his eyes.

Suddenly, I remembered how much harder I'm sure came down Rai and quickly, then helped.

"Sorry Rai. I didn't want you to go."

"It's okay. I wanted to go anyway just to say you have the wu." - Rai said while smiling, picked up the wu.

"Then in heaven." - I was glad that finally we can go away, but if we return to the church will have a few questions for Raimundo.

- Normal pow -

"We found out you guys! Got the wu?" - Kimiko said.

"Yeah, we can go." - Rai said while Clay picked up a small cross.

Then, the Xiaolin Monks Dojo jumped on his back and went back to the temple.

- Drake's room / pow -

I watched as Sky fly away in the big dragon. Much more beautiful than he was. Maybe the reason the idiot cowboy honor the controversy. My God I'm angry but this!

"Would you like a boy would be yours?" - Said a voice behind me. I turn aroud and I see that an old man with in my door.

X is the same old man who appeared at the beginning of the story x

"What are you talking about old man?"

"I see that you like the Brazilian boy."

"And?" Who cares? It anyway, how the hell did you come up here? " - Annoyed, but I asked the old man just smiled.

"All in good time my dear son." The point is that the brazilian boy can get it for yourself with my help. ... Well, you decide that? " - Said while the old man shook hands with me.

"Okay." - I said and I shook hands with the old man.

"And how will Sky's mine?"

"Believe me, you'll know in time. Believe it only." - Said the old man's voice and then suddenly it was dark and he disappeared in a flash.

"I recommend that you keep your word man." - I said before I left the room.

- Normal pow -

Out on the street, the old man appeared in an alley. The sudden appearance started to change. Appeared in his black raincoat. And then looked up in the dark could not see anything but a few blood-curdling, red eyes. After the guy rang and said:

"The first phase is complete. May begin the second step. The boy will be ours soon."

Nyufi: "Else I think that we could finally finish this chapter!"

Haruka: "I totally to get tired !"

Nyufi: "Why?" The fact that you were watching as I write? "

Haruka: "No I just-"

Nyufi: "Let that! I'm too tired to quarrel."

Haruka: "You're really entry won a contest."

Nyufi: "Shut up and Haruka says that it should be!"

Haruka: "We are pleased and look forward to the third chapter of the investigators reviewed!"

Nyufi: "So, I go to sleep."

Haruka: "Wait for me Nyufi!"


End file.
